1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support structure for the steering column of a steering wheel in an automotive vehicle. The invention is an improvement on the steering column support structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,955 assigned to the assignee of the present patent application.
2. Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,955, issued to T. Kaliszewski et al, discloses a steering column support structure that includes two stationary capsules located along side surfaces of the column to grip upper and lower surfaces of attachment walls extending from the column. Each capsule has a bolt for securing the respective capsule to a stationary support structure, and two pins extending through notches formed in the steering column attachment wall. In a crash situation involving forward displacement of the steering wheel, the steering column attachment walls exert shearing forces on the pins; the pins are severed to enable the steering column to move forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,345, issued to T. Ristau, shows a steering column support structure that includes two capsules bolted to a stationary support structure, and two brackets carried by the steering column. Each capsule has two channels fitting around edge areas of the associated bracket and two shearable pins extending through the channels and cutouts in the bracket. In a crash situation the bracket walls exert shearing forces on the pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,778, issued to Y. Yamamoto, shows a steering column support structure that includes stationary capsules formed out of metal and resin components. The metal component is bolted to a stationary support without producing any creep in the resin component. During a crash situation, flat plates carried by the steering column exert shearing forces on projections formed on the resin components of the stationary capsules.